


Doodles, Flags, and Snarky Comments

by at_a_loss



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, It's good tho, Killua Jr., M/M, everyone's reactions are so hilariously childish and i am sorry for that. maybe., leopika if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at_a_loss/pseuds/at_a_loss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Killua Jr. on his adventure into Gon Freecss' mouth!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodles, Flags, and Snarky Comments

**Author's Note:**

> I am not advertising L'Oreal.

March 6th. Killua’s never lived his nineteenth March 6th before. His nineteenth March 6th is, so far, empty. Stark and white and meaningless, quite like the board the date was written on. If Killua looked down, he’d see more white things: his thighs. Maybe he should tan up a little. Killua had no problem hearing, also, the white noise that filtered the scene. Killua quite enjoyed this noise, really, of tired teenagers grumbling and connecting like a band of colorful rope.

A peer of unimportant title shrieked somewhere behind him. That noise was _not_ so enjoyable. Killua turned to glare at the offender. No one noticed. Fine then, Killua slouched low in his seat, crossed his arms, and pouted. These kids had no maturity sometimes!

Killua looked up to see a familiar boy with a green strap digging into his muscled shoulder walk into the room. Killua sighed internally. Here was definitely someone with maturity, in one way, at least. Gon’s broad back and thick thighs made that obvious to Killua.

Buuuuuut then Gon shot a sparkling smile and a “hey” to some boy in the corner. Killua narrowed his eyes in the direction Gon was looking and saw a lanky loser. What was his name? L’Oreal? Killua hated him.

(L’Oreal seemed fitting anyways, since that guy looked so much older than the rest of his peers that he’d probably need some hair dye for the gray roots that would undoubtedly show soon.)

“Hey Gon! How about you greet me for real, ay? Show me some love!” L’Oreal yelled over the din. Killua glared at him harder.

Gon laughed and pulled his sweater up to expose some ab-ction. The Killua in Killua’s head screeched like it was the twin of that painting. (You know the one.) The Killua in the momentarily glorious real world bore its eyes down Gon’s abs and dug into the cheeky peek of hipbone. Damn, Killua could graph x and y on that body. He sat up a little.

L’Oreal whistled. The blonde kid nestled into his left side scowled and shot his elbow into L’Oreal’s side. Killua mentally applauded him.

Gon bit his lip in concentration and began swinging himself over desks to get to the pair of boys. Killua fervently watched as Gon’s sweater slowly fell back into place, and- oh no, it was almost there. Just a little sliver left- quick! imagine licking it, mental screencap, stare harder!! Damn. It was gone. Killua sighed and realigned his crossed arms. Hey wait… “it was gone”??? Gone…. Gon… Killua felt strangely fulfilled.

 

Gon himself wasn’t quite “gon” though. He had just landed right next to Killua’s desk and was preparing to make another swing. His hot, hot, strong left hand gripped onto Killua’s desk while his right grabbed onto the chair of the empty desk in front of his. Killua’s mouth went dry. Oh, oh, oh! Gon had a little doodles all over his left hand and- WAS THAT A CAT? Killua loved Gon so much oh my goD,, look. Killua roamed his eyes all over the tanned, sexy, calloused hand flexing and pushing on his desk and memorized all the little faded _masterpieces_ that spanned it. Wow, Killua was amazed, this was amazing, how could he thank--

 _Smack!_ Wow, was that Gon’s backpack? Did Gon’s backpack just smack into his face? Killua was so honored. That has Gon’s DNA on it. This March 6th had to be the best so far.

“Um, excuse me? I think you just hit me in the face, you fucking ass-licker.” This was going great. Killua was _so good._

Gon had already stopped moving and was looking straight at Killua, blushing slightly, mouth agape. (Somewhere in the background, a tall lanky loser was laughing his ass off and a pretty blonde kid was smiling into his fist.)

“Shit! I’m, uh, I’m really sorry about that! It was an accident! I won’t swing around anymore.” Gon hunched his shoulders apologetically and clasped his hands together. Man, how a bulky, low-voiced hunk o’ junk look so cute was beyond Killua.

“It’s fine,” Killua said decisively. He wanted to end this conversation already so he could go back to openly ogling Gon.

Gon gave a small smile. “You didn’t have to call me an ass-licker, though,” he turned around to walk like a normal person to L’Oreal and Blonde Kid. Killua sighed. Another job well done. Killua was a legend. Perhaps not as legendary as the sight of Gon’s gorgeous, statuesque calves not three feet away, but legendary nonetheless.

But the Gon turned around and looked at Killua. _Damn._ Eyes up, Killua, you weren’t thinking about biting into those calves, nope. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying I’m not an ass-licker.” Gon, with his hand clamped around his backpack strap, winked at Killua and then turned around and kept walking.

…………….WHAT WAS THAT. Killua felt like a cat dunked in water. Gon! What! “I’m not saying I’m not an ass-licker”????? WHAT. Killua, (if his name even is Killua, oh my god, is anything even real,) squeaked and and mumbled to himself.

“Asslicker? Ass.. lick.. what…” Killua suddenly had a vision of himself pressed between a messy bed and hot, huge, mass of Gon. Gon bending back on his knees further as he kisses his pink-hued lips down Killua’s twitching back. Gon pressing lightly, then harder, into Killua’s buttcheeks, face finally level with Killua’s ass. And then!!! Gon’s nose brushing between Killua’s spread cheeks, sending Killua’s face into blotchy-red-town and his hands deep into the sheets. Gon’s! Tongue! Licking! His! Ass! Hole! Oh m-- shit.

Shiiiittttt. Not a good time for this, no thanks. Oh- oh great, now guess who decided to join the fucking party. Killua scowled down at his crotch. This was terrible. Killua Jr. has no place in a classroom.

Killua, being the experienced nineteen-year-old boy he was, did his secret boy thing to hide his poking schlong from sight, with a magical process that I do not understand.

Killua Jr., despite being tucked snugly into a nice, kitten-patterned waistband, continued to make itself known to Killua not-Jr. throughout the class period. By the time the bell rang, Killua’s ears and cheeks were entirely red, his sweatshirt became a waist accessory, and his hair was a disheveled (but kinda hot) mess. Killua looked like a recovering gym-goer, which is wasn't neccessarily an unattractive look.

It was time. Killua’s next class was in an hour. This stupid loser in his cat undies was going down.

Killua tried to be nonchalant on his way out of the class. Going well. No one would guess that he was about to go jack off and probably stick a finger or three up his ass. Almost at the door when- 

“Killua!”

 _Damn._ Fuck! Killua Jr. was getting insistent, especially after the whole fingers-in-ass thought.

Killua turned around to see who? Oh, that’s right. The _ass-licker._ Killua Jr. cheered.

“Killua! I’m glad caught you before that storm of a hallway.” Gon was smiling. Do people even have that many teeth? Why was it such a struggle to look at Gon’s eyes? No. Killua could do this. Eye-time. Success! Oh crap, this wasn’t much better. Gon’s eyes were soft and welcoming and warm and beautiful under his dark eyebrows. _How was this fair?!_

“Oh hey Gon. Yeah, what a mess out there.” Killua scowled at himself. The one time he should look presentable, he looks instead like he just had a fight with a hairdryer. He cautiously tucked a pushed-back hair down towards his ear.

“Anyways, I wanted to know when your next class is,” Gon said, his smile taking on a bit of a slant. Killua does the predictable and follows this movement.

“Wha? Oh- oh yeah.” Killua clears his throat. “Statistics. It’s in an hour.”

“Great! Wanna come to my dorm for a little while?” Gon bites his lip and pulls on his backpack a little. Wow! Killua feels blessed. That image is going straight to the “for later” folder. Gon biting his lip while burying his dick in Killua’s ass is a nice image. Killua Jr. makes his appreciation known with a little twitch. But right now, something was a little more pressing. Gon had backed Killua into the wall and was shadowing his eyes with his eyelashes.

“Come… dorm… are you propositioning me?” Killua asked. And oh, he so hoped Gon was. Not that he would say that, of course. Killua’s super cool, if you couldn’t already tell.

“Well, yeah actually,” Gon smiled at Killua and raised his right forearm onto the wall next to Killua’s head. Gon’s weight shifted and Killua gulped. His ass suddenly felt empty. He wanted nothing more than to accept. He was going to accept. Right now.

“What makes you think I’d want to accept?” FUCK! Killua mentally facepalmed himself. Why does he do this! Killua’s legs go weak at a very detailed image of what he could be missing.

“Come on Killua, your face looks like the American flag. Or the French, I guess. Australian?” Killua blinked blankly. “You know, red because you’re blushing, blue because of your eyes, white because, let’s be honest, you’re not exactly tanned. I saw you staring at me all day, running your hands through your hair, licking your lips, and wow, it was really hot. This is going to sound terrible but I honestly don’t want to do anything but get naked with you like, right now.”

“Right now?” Killua said weakly. He never would have guessed that being compared to a flag would be arousing but here Killua (barely) stood, aroused. He took a shaky breath. This was terrible, but he was going to say it anyways. “Ok. Honest hour. You need to get your dick in me, probably soon.” Killua Jr. cheered.

“Was it the flag comparison?” Gon asked leaning in and brushing Killua’s nose and mouth with warm air.

“Shut up about the fucking flags. I know you have muscles, I’ve been staring at them all day, and that means you can move, and that means you should just _kiss me._ ” Killua could feel Gon’s chuckles from so close and finally had enough.

They moved together. Killua tilted his neck back and pressed up on his toes to meet Gon, who was turning his head to the side and putting his hands on Killua’s face. When their lips met, it wasn’t delicate. It was insistent and burning with intent. Killua slid one arm around Gon’s back and fisted his other hand over Gon’s chest. Gon shuffled forward and pinned Killua’s legs to the wall. Killua could feel his the heat emanating from Gon’s warm body. He felt he would burn. Wow this was the best kiss ever, who does Killua have to thank-

“DAMN! Steamy action in the classroom! You go Gon!” Killua’s eyes flew open. Gon pulled away from him and spun around quickly. Oh my god, Gon was _blushing_ and Killua was _swooning_ and this L’Oreal loser was 'bouta get a punch to the face.

“Leorio!”

Ok, so this _Leorio_ loser was 'bouta get a punch to the face.

“Shhh, don’t mind him, Gon. Congratulations.” Killua decided that this blonde kid was much more his style than "Leorio."

“Umm.. thanks Kurapika. I’m just, gonna, bye!” Gon grabbed Killua’s hand and ran out of the classroom. Killua stumbled but kept up as Gon led him Gon knows where (lol) until they finally stopped in front of what Killua supposed was Gon’s dorm room.

Gon shuffled in his pocket until he got out his key and hastily opened the door before moving out of the way. Killua walked in and took his shoes off.

The room was tidy, but cluttered, and had a sort of homey feel that Killua appreciated. “Nice place,” he commented, hands in his pockets.

Gon didn’t answer. Instead, he reached his hands into Killua’s back pockets to take Killua’s hands out. He kissed each hand once, softly, before slamming them back against the door. Fucking hot, oh man, Killua Jr. makes his rise once again. Killua licks his lips shiny under Gon’s gaze and then lips. Gon’s hands reach around Killua’s waist and lift him so that Killua has no choice but to wrap his legs around Gon’s core. And what a core it is! Killua experimentally rubs a toe against Gon’s back. _Nice._

Gon, still attached to Killua by the mouth, carries Killua to his bedroom, every step providing Killua Jr. with a stimulation. By the time Gon drops Killua onto the bed, Killua is moaning. He reaches down to unbutton his pants.

Gon puts his knees on the edge of the bed and leans down, nudging Killua’s hand away with his nose. Wow! Who knew Killua Jr. could handle more blood than it already was?

Killua sucks in a startled breath when he looks down and sees his zipper between Gon’s teeth, being pulled down. Gon takes his opened pants and pulls them down and away, only to come back and push open Killua’s thighs. Killua and Gon both take a moment to look at Killua’s tented boxers. Shit. If Gon says something…

“Cat boxers?” FUCK! Killua scowls down at Gon, who is smirking and kissing Killua’s soft inner thigh. He pulls his mouth away slowly and nudges his nose against Killua’s clothed balls. “I like them.”

Killua exhales sharply and grabs his dick through his boxers, wanting to get on with it. He’s been hard for like, thirty years.

Gon pushes his hand away which has Killua whimpering and reaching instead for Gon’s sweatshirt. He pulls it off to find himself looking at a rucked up shirt. Killua’s eyes fleet down what Gon has exposed and reaches to undo Gon’s pants. Once he does, Gon slips them off and throws them who-cares-where. Killua’s left with quite a sight. Gon’s defined, Adonis thighs are cased in some tight briefs that are...

“Pink?” Killua smirks. Instead of a flustered Gon, he gets something much better.

“It looks good when I take it off,” Gon answers, in the _sexiest voice Killua’s ever heard_ , oh man. His eyes grow dark and he reaches to take Gon’s shirt off and oh wow, _that_ was a mistake.

Gon’s naked torso is nicer than Killua had imagined. Muscle wraps his shoulders and moves down into defined, freckled pecs and, even further down, the algebra-worthy abs he’d seen earlier, until Killua can finally see the muscle that rides on Gon’s hips and leads into the waistband of Gon’s boxers, which Gon finally takes off.

The remainder of Killua’s clothes come off as well, but Killua hardly registers that because he’s too busy eyeing the _gargantuan monster_ that is Gon’s cock. Killua’s ass twitches.

Gon, still going about the average sex business, reaches for some lube and a condom from in a drawer above Killua’s head. Killua, still an emotional wreck, blushing down to his chest and salivating heavily, circles his hand around the dick in his face and leans forward to swallow down half of Gon’s cock in one go. (It wasn’t yesterday that he got into college. Killua knows how to suck a fucking dick.)

When Killua tongues at the head of Gon’s cock, Gon groans and bucks just slightly. Killua smirks.

Gon, wielding the necc(sex)ities, pulls out of Killua’s mouth and sits back behind Killua’s crotch. He looks at Killua, who is panting, mouth glistening, against the pillow, waiting for something to happen. Staring him down, Gon puts the condom on and lubes up his dick before shifting under Killua to grab his thighs and raise them to his chest in one swift motion.

With lubed up fingers, Gon works Killua’s ass under much encouragement (“Fuck! Gon, you are so good, I’m going to name my dildo Gon, no,, UH,, no, fuck that, no dildo compares uhNm!”) until Killua’s begging for Gon and he look sufficiently ready. Gon breathes deep, looks into Killua’s eyes, and pushes forward quickly.

Gon breath catches and he ducks his head. Killua looks down on the sight, choking on air. Wow, his ass feels like Superass. He should get a medal because that is a pretty big dick and it’s in his ass.

“Move,” Killua gasps out, twining his legs around Gon’s neck. Gon grabs onto one of Killua’s thighs with one hand and wraps hand almost entirely around Killua’s relaxed bicep in another. Seeing the hand he had fantasized about earlier around his pale thigh was surreal, and Killua had a moment of awe and appreciation for everything that had led up to this.

But then Gon was moving. What a sight. Killua took a good look at the flex of Gon’s muscles, eyes flitting closed every once in a while. Gon was biting his lips which was just so much better to look at when Killua was being pounded in the ass. What a satisfying circle.

When Gon hit his prostate, Killua moaned and his ass twitched, making Gon grunt heavily and screw his eyes closed. Killua’s hands grabbed onto Gon’s hair, tightly holding on.

A few more thrusts against Killua’s prostate and Gon came, hands on Killua’s chest head between Killua’s tight thighs. Killua smiled as Gon pulled out and dealt with the condom, his own cock still red and hard against his stomach.

Gon crawled back to lay between Killua’s thighs. He pulled Killua’s dick to his mouth and took the whole thing down. Killua threw his head back and struggled not to buck upwards.

Gon grabbed Killua’s butt and pulled back enough to add his tongue. He wiggled one hand down to massage the place his dick had been. A blowjob from Gon Freecss. Killua was in shock. He really wanted to kiss Gon right now.

Killua finally came into Gon’s mouth. Gon swallowed it all, and when he pulled away, Killua could see a small trail of cum sliding down the side of Gon’s mouth. Gon reached to wipe it away when he saw Killua looking, but Killua knocked Gon’s arm away and pulled Gon to him by the neck. Killua licked the cum off and joined his lips with Gon for a moment.

“Wow. Thank you,” Killua said.

 

“Thank me? No, thank you. Wow. You’re way better than a flag, that comparison was terrible,” Gon said.

“You’ve jacked off with a flag? Oh man!” Killua started laughing, and he pulled Gon to him in a hug.

“Oh yes, that is definitely exactly what I meant. Way to go, Killua, I am amazed,” Gon’s smile was dazzling, and Killua just felt so hopeless for a moment.

“No but really, Killua,” Gon started again, “You are way better. Good enough to merit a replacement, I’d say. Date me?” Gon bit his lip again, but his eyes had an innocent quirk to them, which was pretty ironic considering his dick was resting against Killua’s thigh.

“Yes, oh man. I was running out of choco robos. You should buy me some of those, hint hint. I also predictably like pizza. And you, of course, which is why I’m accepting. Oh! I have a condition. No more flashing L’Oreal or whatever his name is,” Gon chuckled and Killua smiled. This was surreal, Gon was great and the only word to describe how Killua was feeling right now was _shit,_ because he had to get up _right now._ Fuck you, Statistics I.

**Author's Note:**

> I referenced to Killua's dick as "Killua Jr." nine times. Please kill me. I was supposed to be writing my English essay?? How did I get here??? Oh well. At least you all are probably procrastinating too. If you want to continue doing so, my tumblr is youdorc and is full of crap, just like I am. Thank you for reading, I love you all!! (づ￣ ³￣)づ


End file.
